Melodies
by MichiruShojo
Summary: EO and FM slash, Elliot and Olivia marry, the gang goes on a beach honeymoon. Songfics.
1. Chapter 1

**Melodies**

By MichiruShojo

Couples:

Fin/Munch

Elliot/Olivia

Summary:

Elliot and Olivia marry, and Cragen awards the crew a week-long vacation at the beach. In the beach house, they find an old turntable. Romance ensues.

NOTE:

OOC and sap. And yes, I know they'd never go on a week-long vacation together. It's MY story. BTW, all these songs are on my Ultimate Love Mix. Fun fact.

Disclaimer:

Dick Wolf created, I just covet his creation. I also don't own the songs in this story. I give credit throughout. Don't sue.

* * *

_You are cordially invited to the wedding of_

_Elliot James Stabler_

_And _

_Olivia Serena Benson_

_Sisters of Mercy Chapel_

_4:00 PM_

_Reception in the main hall_

_Feel free to bring a guest, please RSVP_

* * *

Elliot stood with Cragen, Fin, Munch, and George Huang. He looked very handsome in his tuxedo and red rose lapel. "Congratulations, Elliot. This was a long time coming."

"It sure was."

George's partner Steven stepped into the room. At his nod, they got ready to go to the altar.

* * *

Olivia stood in a room with Casey, Melinda, and Serena Southerlyn. She was in a white flowing gown with a crown of white roses. "You look absolutely stunning, Olivia."

She smiled. "Thank you. I've wanted this for so long."

There was a knock on the door. Cragen walked in, he was walking her down the isle. "Ready, Liv?"

She took his arm. "As ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

As they walked down the isle, music played, a soft version of _You're My Home_ by Billy Joel:

"_When you look into my eyes, and you see the crazy gypsy in my soul,_

_It always comes as a surprise, when I feel my withered roots begin to grow,_

_Well, I never had a place that I could call my very own,_

_But that's alright, my love, _

_Cause you're my home,_

_When you touch my weary head,_

_And you tell me everything will be alright,_

_You say, use my body for your bed, _

_And my love will keep you warm throughout the night_

_Well I'll never be a stranger, and I'll never be alone,_

_Wherever we're together,_

_That's my home_

_Home could be the Pennsylvania turnpike,_

_Indiana's early morning dew,_

_High up in the hills of California,_

_Home is just another word for you_

_Well, I never had a place that I could call my very own,_

_But that's alright my love, _

_Cause you're my home_

_If I travel all my life, and I never get to stop to settle down,_

_Long as I have you by my side,_

_There's a roof above and good walls all around._

_You're my castle; you're my castle and my cabin,_

_And my instant pleasure dome, _

_I need you in my house, cause you're my home_

_You're my home._"

Cragen led her to the altar; she smiled at him and went to Elliot, the groomsmen and the maids facing each other on either side. They slid their hands together and nodded to the priest, who spoke:

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join Mr. Elliot Stabler, and Miss Olivia Benson, in holy matrimony…"

He spoke for a while, but they didn't really hear him. His royal blue eyes gazed deep into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Do you, Elliot, take Olivia, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

He looked to the priest. "Can we leave that part out? I think we'll be together longer than that."

There were soft 'awwws' in the seats. "I do."

"And do you Olivia; take Elliot, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health?"

"I do."

"The rings please."

Cragen and Casey handed the rings over to the two, they held their breath as they slid the bands onto each other's fingers.

"By the power of God and the love these two have for each other, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

They slid into a kiss as everyone cheered.

* * *

The two went into the large main hall for the reception. Elliot and Olivia went into the center of the floor for their first dance as husband and wife, to _And I Love Her_ by The Beatles.

"_I give her all my love, that's all I do,_

_And if you saw my love, you'd love her too,_

_I love her._

_She gives me everything,_

_And tenderly, _

_The kiss my lover brings,_

_She brings to me, _

_And I love her._

_A love like ours, could never die,_

_As long as I have you near me._

_Bright are the stars that shine,_

_Dark is the sky,_

_I know this love of mine,_

_Will never die,_

_And I love her._

_A love like ours, could never die,_

_As long as I have you near me._

_Bright are the stars that shine,_

_Dark is the sky, _

_I know this love of mine,_

_Will never die,_

_And I love her._"

Elliot twirled her around as they waltzed, spinning and their eyes never left each other. John and Fin took the floor next, to _Can't Help Falling in Love_ by Elvis Presley.

"_Wise men say, only fools rush in,_

_But I can't help falling in love with you,_

_Shall I stay,_

_Would it be a sin,_

_If I can't help falling in love with you._

_Like a river flows, slowly to the sea,_

_Darling so it goes,_

_Some things, are meant to be…_

_Take my hand, take my whole life too,_

_For I can't help falling in love with you…_

_Like a river flows, surely to the sea,_

_Darling so it goes,_

_Some things are meant to be…_

_Take my hand, take my whole life too,_

_For I can't help falling in love with you_

_I can't help falling in love with you…_"

John and Fin shared a soft kiss at the end, knowing how much it meant to them. When they started the relationship, both were scared to death: of rejection, of their friends finding out, basically anything. But they couldn't help it. "John, can I see you outside?"

John came outside with Fin; it was a cool crisp night. "Tonight's a dual anniversary."

John smiled at him. "Four months together." He gripped Fin's hand. "The best relationship I've ever had."

"Care to make it the longest?" Fin gazed into John's eyes and reached into his pocket. When his hand came out, there were two gold bands in his palm. John's eyes widened as Fin spoke to him softly:

"John Munch, I realize you have kind of a bad track record. But you've proved to be not just my partner, but a kind, gentle, loving man. I want to have you in my life forever. You have the key to my apartment, the key to my heart…and I want to have yours, too. Will you be my partner in life?"

John nearly cried, but kept it together. He was touched by Fin's words. "I get to ask you too." He took a deep breath. "Odafin Tutuola, you are the man who gave me new hope in love. I don't want to have a day when I don't see you with me. I know I haven't had great experience with relationships, but I will make fifth time the charm if you give me the chance. You already have the key to my heart…will you be my partner in life?"

Fin smiled. "Yes." They slid the bands on each others fingers and shared a kiss.

* * *

They went back to the reception and shared the news, everyone was happy to hear it.

"To my detectives! They finally hit it off." Cragen raised his glass. "Good thing too, their tension was disrupting the rest of the unit." That earned a laugh, and he presented the couple with an envelope.

"A week-long beach vacation with Casey, Huang, Munch, and Fin. These are reservations for a beach house. I juggled the schedules, and I don't want to see you. Enjoy your honeymoon."

Olivia and Elliot actually hugged him, they needed a vacation, it was very generous of him. "When?"

"Tomorrow. Get packing."

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	2. Chapter 2

**Melodies**

By MichiruShojo

Couples:

Fin/Munch

Elliot/Olivia

Summary:

Elliot and Olivia marry, and Cragen awards the crew a week-long vacation at the beach. In the beach house, they find an old turntable. Romance ensues.

NOTE:

OOC and sap. And yes, I know they'd never go on a week-long vacation together. It's MY story. BTW, all these songs are on my Ultimate Love Mix. Fun fact.

Disclaimer:

Dick Wolf created, I just covet his creation. I also don't own the songs in this story. I give credit throughout. Don't sue.

* * *

Fin let out a low whistle as they walked into the spacious two-story beach house. It was right next to the ocean, rooms with a view, and within walking distance to the boardwalk. "Cragen has good taste."

"We should send him a postcard." Elliot set down his suitcases.

"At least."

Olivia's stomach growled and they saw some food menus on the kitchen counter. They ordered some pizzas and had a nice lunch on the large balcony. John walked upstairs and entered the room that he would share with Fin. Opening the closet to store his suitcases, he spotted something that rang a bell with him.

"Wow…" He breathed as he withdrew the old turntable from the closet, also dragging out a box of records. He brought it out to the main room, started hooking it up. Casey came up. "Where'd you find that?"

"In the closet. I used to have some of these albums." He took one out of the box and sighed with nostalgic appeal. "When in Rome…" He took out an album of _The Beach Boys_ and cued it to play.

* * *

They all just decided to lounge around that day, get a feel for relaxing for once. The LP went to a love song, _God Only Knows_. Elliot and Olivia were lying on the couch, and they drowsily noticed the lyrics and joined hands.

"_I may not always love you,_

_But as long as there are stars above you,_

_You never need to doubt it,_

_I'll make you so sure about it_

_God only knows what I'd be without you…_

_If you should ever leave me,_

_Though life would still go on believe me,_

_The world would show nothing to me,_

_So what good would living do me?_

_God only knows what I'd be without you…_"

It proved true to them: they weren't always in love. They weren't always pining for each other, but now, they realized how much they needed each other. And they had each other, forever. It was a good feeling, and they weren't going to lose it.

* * *

That night, John and Fin went down to the beach. It was cool and the waves were crashing, and the stars were out. "It's a nice night." Fin said softly, walking hand in hand with John along the beach. John stopped. "Listen."

They could hear the old turntable from the balcony. "Walk with me, Fin." John whispered with a smile. He knew the song, an old Jim Croce tune:

"_If I could save time in a bottle,_

_The first thing that I'd like to do,_

_Is to save every day, till eternity passes away,_

_Just to spend them with you…_

_If I could make days last forever,_

_If words could make wishes come true,_

_I'd save every day, like a treasure, and then,_

_Again, I would spend them with you_

_But there never seems to be enough time_

_To do the things you want to do once you find them,_

_I've looked around enough to know, _

_That you're the one I want to go through time with…_

_If I had a box, just for wishes,_

_And dreams that had never come true,_

_The box would be empty, except for the memory of how,_

_They were answered by you…_

_But there never seems to be enough time_

_To do the things you want to do once you find them,_

_I've looked around enough to know,_

_That you're the one I want to go through time with…_"

John turned to face his lover. He began to say something that he would only trust Fin to hear. "I want to spend my life with you forever."

Fin wrapped an arm around him and they walked back to the beach house. "At least."

* * *

Elliot awoke with the cool ocean breeze blowing through the curtains of his room, with a sleeping Olivia in his arms. He smiled at her, knowing that she was the one he loved and now that they were married, he didn't have to hide his feelings anymore.

And then he heard clear as day a song, _Sometime in the Morning_ by the Monkees. As he listened, he held his wife closer and knew the lyrics were almost linked with them.

"_Sometime in the morning,_

_A simple thought may occur to you, _

_And you'll hold her,_

_And tell her all the things, you never told her_

_Your love has shown me things; I never thought I could see…_

_I didn't know…_

_It could be done so easily, now I know…_

_You're where it is for me…_

_Sometime in the evening, you're sitting there by the fireside, _

_And she'll touch you,_

_And you will realize,_

_How much you never knew before, how much you couldn't see…_

_You didn't know, it could be done so easily, now you know…_

_She's all a girl could be…_

_Now, in her childlike eyes, you see the beauty there,_

_You know it was always there,_

_And you need no longer wear a disguise…_

_Sometime in the morning, you just reach out,_

_And she will be there,_

_Close as the summer air…_

_Sometime in the morning, she will be there…_

_Sometime in the morning, she will be there,_

_She will be there…_"

Olivia woke up as the song ended. Elliot gave her a kiss. "Good morning."

"I'm always gonna be here, El."

Elliot smiled. She wasn't asleep. He'd have to get a copy of that song; he wanted it in his mind always.

-TO BE CONTINUED-


End file.
